


i won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

by livmoores



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glenn is still dead but we have a beta, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmoores/pseuds/livmoores
Summary: The five times and places they shared a kiss.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	i won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends i am alive (but barely). this was written for a secret sothis on a discord server i'm apart of. <3 also happy birthday to the best boy!!! you deserve all the kisses in the world!
> 
> a huge thank you to [nicole_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes/pseuds/nicole_writes) for betaing this!

**I. forehead**

The first time they shared a kiss, Byleth didn’t think. 

It was a simple act. She had pulled him from the rain and into her room. While Dimitri took off his armor, she prepped the room and lit the candles. Despite being in the rain for a considerable time, only his cloak and outer armour were truly wet. His under armour was surprisingly dry. She handed him a towel so he could attempt to dry his hair before she sat down on the bed.

Dimitri stared at her as he dried the ends of his hair. A headache was forming, not from the voices of the dead, but the tears. He tore his gaze from Byleth when she patted the seat on the bed next to her.

“Come. Sit. Lie down. You need to rest,” she said softly.

“Professor, I-”

“Don’t, Dimitri. It’s not worth it. You’ll feel better.”

He didn’t want to admit it, but she was right. Even in his homicidal haze, Byleth had been the voice of reason. He had pushed her away only for her to pull him back. Dimitri gingerly stepped forward before sitting down next to her.

As soon as he was comfortable, Byleth shifted her position and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Dimitri’s body stiffened, but he relaxed after a moment. He was safe. It was just Byleth and, if he was being honest with himself, he had been craving her simple, yet comforting, presence.

Byleth pressed a kiss to his forehead. The last bit of tension Dimitri was holding onto disappeared.

**II. cheek**

When the second kiss came, Dimitri was the one who didn’t think.

They had taken to sharing tea time again, just like they had back in the Academy. It was still a little fractured and distant, but Dimitri knew there was no use comparing this tea time, in the middle of a war, to the Academy time. Everything was different. 

He had come to enjoy, rely on, even,, the tea times he shared with Byleth. They talked about everything and nothing. Sometimes there was welcome silence. Sometimes they discussed random musings. Sometimes they talked strategy. It all left Dimitri feeling content and surprisingly hopeful about the future. 

Today had been difficult: more so than normal. Dimitri hadn’t gotten much sleep and spent time attempting to train, but found his mind fuzzy. No matter what he did, all the preparation for the upcoming battle felt wrong. He was frustrated and unsure of what to do. So, when Byleth took him back to her room for tea, he didn’t object.

She stood at the door, wishing him goodbye. Dimitri didn’t think; he just acted. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, his cheeks flushing as he pulled away. Was that a blush on her cheeks as well or was he misreading it?

“Thank you for the tea, Pr– Byleth,” Dimitri said softly.

Byleth gave him a small smile. Dimitri didn’t miss how her cheeks reddened. 

“Anytime, Dimitri.”

**III. scars**

The third kiss came after a battle.

Byleth was exhausted, having used _Divine Pulse_ more than she wanted to. The first one had been Ashe, an arrow in his back and a scream that left her shivering. The second had been Mercedes and Dedue. Dedue had tried to shield her, but the lance had pierced through his armour and struck her anyway. The third and final time was when the sword pierced Dimitri’s gut.

With shaky Faith magic, she continued to heal his wounds. They were in his tent. Dimitri had insisted that he was fine; Byleth didn’t believe him. Her hand continued to shake as the magic left her fingertips, mending and stitching the wound on his arm.

Dimitri reached out and grabbed her hand, cutting off the flow of magic. 

“I’m fine, Byleth. Please, use your magic on someone else. It is okay.”

She didn’t say anything as she stared at his hand on her wrist. She could make out the white, raised skin. Some scars were old; some were still healing. She gently raised his hand up to hers and kissed his wrist, right atop one of the scars. He tensed under her touch.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m here, Byleth. I am still here.”

Recalling the memory where he very nearly _wasn’t_ , she shuddered before kissing it again, feeling the raised skin against her lips. 

_He’s here. You’re okay. You’re okay._ ****

**IV. hands**

The fourth kiss happened at a celebration, right after the war ended.

Everyone was dancing without a care in the world. The war was over and they had won. The music was loud, loud enough that it made Dimitri want to hide away to avoid a headache. But, this was his duty as their King; he had to stay for the celebration. All things considered, the event wasn’t terrible, just awkward.

Dimitri scanned the crowd, looking for one person in particular. It didn’t take long for him to find Byleth. She was standing near a broken window, talking to Ashe. He stood up from his seat and made his way over to her, a soft smile on his face.

“Pardon me, mind if I interrupt?” Dimitri cut in politely. 

Ashe gave him a wide smile. “Not at all! She’s all yours, Your Majesty!” 

There was a knowing glint in his eyes that left Dimitri uncomfortable as Ashe departed. Was his admiration of her that obvious? Or perhaps he had heard about it from Sylvain, who had a habit of running his mouth. The redhead had been teasing him since day one upon meeting Byleth, but it had simplified since he had confided in him about his proposal if they won the war. Maybe he was being too harsh on Sylvain; maybe Ashe just knew about his affection towards their Professor. Any scenario was likely. 

“Everything alright?” Byleth questioned, bringing him out of his through process.

Dimitri nodded and outstretched his hand, catching hers. He brought their hands to his lips, kneeling down as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. 

“Dance with me?” 

His gaze locked with hers. Byleth’s smile was starting to reach her eyes. It was the same smile that had caused him to start falling in love with her five years ago.

“Of course. Lead the way.”

**V. lips**

The fifth, and first of many, came after his proposal. 

HIs eyes kept drifting between her smile and the ring on her left finger. The silver band shone against her tan skin. Dimitri wondered if his cheeks would hurt from the amount of smiling that he was doing. He was profoundly unable to contain his excitement as he held her hand.

“Thank you, My Beloved,” Dimitri spoke softly, knowing his words couldn’t properly convey the emotions he felt. He felt light on his feet and as if he could take on the world with Byleth at his side.

She didn’t respond. Instead, she gently guided his hands down to her level so she didn’t have to strain herself to keep their eyes locked. Byleth reached out and cupped his cheek with her free hand and leaned in, capturing his lips with hers.

It was the first time Byleth was thankful she didn’t have a heartbeat. She was overwhelmed by her emotions and how Dimitri’s lips felt so soft against hers. A heartbeat would have given her away. It would have been deafening as it thudded in her chest. There was a spark of electricity that filtered through her body as her hand moved up to the nap of his neck to keep him close.

Time stood still. Hours could have passed and it wouldn't have mattered. What mattered was each other and the unspoken words they tried to convey in the kiss. Actions have always spoken louder than words.

Dimitri broke away first in an attempt to catch his breath, but he stayed close. He pressed a kiss to her nose before resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/livthebraves) were i cry about these two and critical role.


End file.
